We met before I knew you
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: 'In the entire Universe, of all of time and space, with all its aliens and wonders; the adventures he'd been on and the companions he'd had, the Doctor knew that nothing compared to a good cup of tea and interesting conversation.' 10th Doctor has time to spare and he finds a cute little diner and meets someone he doesn't know until years later


**Author's notes**: Hey FanFiction peeps. I know there is probably and angry mob outside my house for the fact that I haven't written or posted anything in 9 months or some shit but, I'm truly sorry. I just finished high school and now I have to sort my life out. I would have written earlier than now but I think I forgot. Anyway, sorry and enjoy and updates will be coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. :(

* * *

In the entire Universe, of all of time and space, with all its aliens and wonders; the adventures he'd been on and the companions he'd had, the Doctor knew that nothing compared to a good cup of tea and interesting conversation. Donna was spending a few days with her mum for her birthday, giving the Doctor some time to go exploring. Not searching for trouble of course – never searching for trouble – but something that could entertain him for a few hours until he picked Donna back up.

He pulled leavers on the TARDIS and the engines whirled and hummed around him in the familiar tune, making him smile. He landed her, knowing only that he was somewhere on earth in 2008 and he stepped out the doors onto cement.

He was always enthralled by the unknown. He loved letting the TARDIS decide where he was going, knowing that she always sent him in the right direction, to someone who need a shoulder to cry on or an alien problem dealt with, or sometimes both at the same time. He often did it with Donna and with his other companions, unless there was a place he knew they would enjoy, but it was rare he got to do it alone.

As he stepped out of his Police Box, the smell of garbage and cold air stung his nose. He sneezed as a door opened, a young black girl swaggering out of what looked to be a restaurant. She looked up and he grinned, shutting and locking the door of his TARDIS.

"Wha' are you doin' out here?" She asked, dumping a bag beside the pile of other garbage.

"Hello! Don't mind me, I just thought I'd have a look around." He strode towards her, beaming happily but the girl who looked 16 or 17, cocked a brow and rest her hands on her hips.

"Ou' the back of a diner? You like one of those people who hang ou' lookin' for treasure in the trash? Cos there ain't anything in these bags except food scraps and rubbish."

The Doctor shook his head and shoved his hand into his pockets, rocking back on the balls of his feet, snow dropping onto his nose.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Just looking for a nice cuppa and a good meal."

The girl stared at him for a moment and then shrugged.

"Each to their own. Alright, come in then, don' want you catching yer death. It's too much paperwork." She turned, running fingers through her curls and led him through the tiny kitchen to the counter. The doctor shook his head of snow and followed her, sitting on a stool at the bench. He smiled as she poured him a cup of tea, setting the milk and sugar in front of him and then leant back.

"So what were you doin' in the back alley? You said you were lookin' for food and tea but through the alley? Would've been easier if you used the front door."

The Doctor grinned and sipped the beverage, humming.

"I never use front doors. It's too normal for me."

The girl looked skeptical and straightened her apron.

"Right. Need anything else?" She gestured to where another patron sat down, waving her over.

"Yes, just one more thing. Can you tell me where I am?"

She stared at him incredulously, brows raised.

"Serious?" The Doctor nodded and added a few spoonful's of sugar into his tea. "You're in Leeds." With that, she moved down the counter to the other patron and the Doctor looked around. It was a modest little place with warm ivory wood floors and beige and brown patterned walls. It was cozy, if not slightly cheap looking but it screamed warmth and the Doctor sighed happily.

He was there for an hour or so, wandering around and chatting with various patrons. Some welcomed his company on this miserable winter day, some shrugged him off but the waitress, who appeared to be the only one working today, kept coming back, apparently intrigued by him.

"Why would you rather be doing today?" He asked as she poured another cup and sat next to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, adding milk.

"Well, you're young and it's a Saturday. Don't you want be out with your friends?"

She shrugged and sipped her tea, leaning back. The stool squeaked and then settled.

"Sure. I mean, I have two besties but I just got out of Juvie so they made me get a job. They reckon it'd be good for me." She snorted.

The Doctor nodded and moved onto other topics, noticing the girl's distaste for the subject. He stayed until closing time when the diner was cleared out and the Doctor stood, emptying his fifth tea of the day.

"Well, I'd better head off." He called to the waitress as she mopped the floor. She put the mop down and smiled, walking over to him.

"You know, you weren't as creepy as I thought you'd be. Nice chatting."

He nodded, beaming at her.

"You to. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I like a bit of normalcy in my life sometimes."

She led him out the back again and they stopped at the door, the TARDIS obscured by the rubbish skip. They said their goodbyes and she wandered back inside as he unlocked his Police Box and stepped in, realizing suddenly that neither knew the others name.

The waitress was finishing the mopping as she heard a strange whirring noise coming from the alley. She ran out as her phone buzzed in her pocket. The man was gone and nothing was there but a cold breeze. Shrugging, she made her way inside, checking the text that appeared on her phone.

**_Mel, Rory and I are going to catch a movie tonight. If you're finished at the diner, wanna join? –Amy x_**

Melody smiled and texted back a quick reply, threw off her apron and locked the shop, heading off to meet her friends, the strange man a mere memory.

_Fin_~


End file.
